


that doesn’t make any sense

by mrsrinmatsuoka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Natsu is bad at feelings, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrinmatsuoka/pseuds/mrsrinmatsuoka
Summary: College playboy Natsu Dragneel reveals just why needs to be a playboy





	that doesn’t make any sense

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER IM EXCITED I HAD IT DRAFTED FOR A WHILE AND I JUST DECIDED TO POST IT PLEASE DONT BE HARSH ITS MY FIRST BUT AND I DIDNT BETA IT BUT IM OPEN GO CRITICISM THANKS I HOPE YOU ENJOY ITTTTT !!!!!!!

The pitter-patter of the rain outside could barely be heard over her racing heartbeat. Her grip on her phone tightened, anxiously waiting for a response.

DING

A silly smile crept onto her face at the simple reply.

** _Hey Luce. What’s up?_ **

_Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to grab a late bite?_

** _You know it! I’ll be over in fifteen._ **

_Great! The door’s unlocked._

She locked her phone and quickly scrambled for something to wear.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have been best friends since they were freshmen in high school and now they were seniors in college. They were all but inseparable, practically joined at the hips.

Somewhere around their first year in college, Lucy realized she harbored feelings for her pink-haired best friend. She learned to live with it until Natsu started becoming more..... active.

It was like he had a new girlfriend every week and as his best friend, Lucy had the pleasure of hearing all about it.

She noticed a pattern though. Natsu always seemed so optimistic and hopeful in the beginning and by the end, it was always him who ended it because “something just wasn’t right”

Lucy settled on a pair of black leggings, one of Natsu’s old lacrosse team crew neck sweaters and her brown bow-tie uggs. She put her hair up into a semi-neat ponytail and threw on a long wool-knit scarf that wrapped around twice before falling to the midsection of her back.

As she checked her appearance she heard the sound of her door opening.

“Luce ?” she heard Natsu whisper, mindful of Lucy’s roommate.

“Levy’s staying over at Gajeels dorm for the night so you don’t have to whisper Natsu” She giggled in response, stepping out of her room to greet Natsu with a hug. “Hey” she smiled gently after pulling back from the warm embrace.

“Hey”

She held his gaze, a soft smile on both of their faces. They stayed like that for a moment before Natsu cleared his throat and stepped back to take in her last minute ensemble.

“Wow Luce, I can hardly believe you got ready in fifteen minutes”

“What’s that supposed to mean” she pouted

He just chuckled and locked elbows with her before they left her dorm and went to search for food joint opened at this time

The clock read 1:28 AM by the time they settled on a nearby Varsity. As they slid into opposite sides of the booth, Lucy decided now was a good a time as any. She was gonna tell Natsu how she felt before the night was over. Insecurities be dammed!

Before she could do that though she needed to build up to it, and as much as she was gonna hate talking about it, she only knew one way to get on the subject.

“So Natsu” she started, “What’s new on the dating scene ?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started Luce.” he groaned

*

Minutes turned into hours as they chatted about Natsu’s love life then shifted to Lucy’s ... or her lack thereof.

“Natsu,” Lucy said gently, ripping his attention away from the burger he was stuffing in his mouth.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked after clearing his throat.

She looked in her lap and mumbled something inaudible for Natsu to hear across the booth, so in the blink of an eye, Natsu was at her side, gently squeezing her thigh. She looked pale and he was getting worried.

“ihaveacrush,” she said it fast but Natsu hung on to every word. His eyes went wide for a moment, retreating his hand from her thigh and scooting back a little. “Y-you have a what ?” He almost couldn’t believe it.

She continued to look down, there was no way she could look him in his eyes right now, his beautiful onyx eyes. “A crush Natsu. A silly crush on someone I can’t have and I don’t know what to do”

He cleared his throat before asking “D-do you wanna go somewhere and talk about it?” She agreed and they headed back to the dorm rooms.

It was almost 4 when they settled into the couch.

“So, tell me about the lucky bastard who’s caught your attention” A hint of sarcasm that didn’t go unnoticed by Lucy.

“He’s- he’s perfect” she sighed with pure adoration. “Tall, lean, athletic, and definitely a looker” she chuckled.

“Is that all Luce? His physical appearance is what makes him perfect” he said with the slightest trace of annoyance

“N-no” she fumbled, thrown off by his sudden tone. “He’s also funny, he always knows just what to say when I feel down, he’s kind, caring, and I love hearing him drone on about stuff he’s passionate about. He’s family-oriented and protective and so sweet” she couldn’t help but smile, reciting all of those things reminding her why she fell for her best friend in the first place. She wasn’t at all expecting the next thing that Natsu said.

“He’s better than me?” he spat

“w-what”

“Is he better than me Lucy?” he started to raise his voice and lucy could hardly understand why he was reacting this way.

“Natsu calm down, what are you talking abou-“

“fuck Luce- you can’t-“ he was fumbling on his words. What was the best way to tell your best friend she couldn’t have a crush without sounding like a jealous boyfriend?

“I can’t ?” She responded. As far as he knew she had a crush on some random dude and it sounded to her like he was about to tell her she can’t. Best friend or not, he had NO authority over who decided she wanted to give her heart to and the fact that he thought he had some type of RIGHT to do so started to tick her off.

“FUCK! I- I forbid it, Luce. Whoever this fucker is you needa get over this silly crush yer talking bout”

Something in her brain snapped at that moment.

“Excuse me?” She said, slowly rising from her seat on the couch, just short of being eye level with Natsu. “Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot have a crush on? Hmm? You get a new girlfriend every week and instead of BERATING you on your activities I listen and support whatever you want. And here you are telling me I can't even have a simple crush????” She was getting madder and madder

“that’s different Luce-“

“HOW” She nearly screamed.

“I HAVE A REASON. IM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO”

“WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE NATSU”

They were screaming back and forth at that point, Natsu trying to keep himself from slipping and Lucy trying to fathom what possible reason there could be for Natsu to be sleeping around so often.

“IM TRYING TO GET OVER YOU”

Even though those words confirmed Natsu reciprocated her feelings, she was too far gone to stop now.

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE NATSU”

“I LOVE YOU LUCE. OKAY? IM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I KNEW THAT THERE WAS NO WAY YOU’D EVER FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME SO I USE THE WOMEN TO TRY AND GET OVER YOU”

“Nats-“

“Lucy, i- I don’t wanna come off as some jealous douchebag who tries to tell you who you can or can’t see but truth be told seeing you with someone would probably kill me” he chuckled awkwardly.

Shocked was truly an understatement. Natsu is in love with her. All those women were means to an end for him. But wait-

“Something just wasn’t right” She nearly whispered. “Huh,” he asked, confused.  
“Whenever you broke up with a girlfriend you always said ‘Something just wasn’t right’ was that-“ “about you? heh, yeah I guess. None of them made me feel the way you make me feel” He scratched the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said but if-...if you have a crush I won't stop you. I’ll learn to live with it if you’ll still be my best friend Luce” He tried to give her his signature grin, even with a heavy heart.

“Natsu you idiot” She whispered before lunging herself at him, their lips connecting with a hard clack of their teeth but neither cared. Natsu was shocked but this could only mean she felt the same way.

Soon they were both melting into the kiss.


End file.
